The inention relates to product identification and information tags for merchandise suspended from elongate horizontally oriented support hooks and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to such tags which may be readily attached to and removed from the support hooks without being subject to inadvertent removal, and which display product information forwardly of merchandise suported on a hook.
My prior applications noted above disclose, inter alia, elongate product information and identification tags made of plastic sheet which display the product information forwardly of items suspended from horizontal hooks which may extend, for example, from an apertured support board or the like. The tags include a mounting portion for attachment to and removal from the hook at a location adjacent the board, an intermediate portion extending forwardly from the mounting portion along the length of the hook and the merchandise suspended therefrom, and a display portion integrally formed at the distal end of the intermediate portion and which is bent downwardly in front of the hook for the display of required product identification and/or information data. Further, the tags disclosed in application Ser. No. 06/519,226 have an aperture adjacent the distal end of the intermediate portion for an end portion of the hook to project upwardly through, thereby providing lateral stabilization of the tag. When a product is removed from the hook over the front end, the tag flexes upwardly to free the end of the hook, and the tag drops back over the end of the hook after the product has been removed.
The present invention provides a product identification tag generally of the type disclosed in connection with the above-identified applications, but which has a mounting portion specially developed for use in connection with a particular form of hook and mounting panel known commercially as a Uniweb hook and panel of the type in which the panel has a plurality of horizontally extending vertically spaced projecting hook-mounting channels, and the hook is carried on a bracket having an upper portion of inverted U-shape in profile for fitting over one of the channels and a lower planar stabilization portion for fitting in the channel immediately below.